


Drinking Away My Worries

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Wynonna gets addicted to alcohol and becomes an alcoholic but can her sister help pull her out of her downward spiral or is she doomed?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 5





	Drinking Away My Worries

Waverly and Wynonna always have had a pretty solid sisterly bond, but lately things feel different. Wynonna seems much more to herself and has been locking herself in her room for hours. Waverly and Wynonna currently live on their own and no longer with their parents. It's been hard seeing Wynonna seems to be drifting, now it seems when she needs her sister to lean on, she has to instead turn to her girlfriend Nicole. Waverly makes Grilled Cheese for lunch and has to go upstairs, yelling by Wynonna's door to ask if she wants lunch. Wynonna sounds grumpy and says "no, I'll eat later!" Waverly goes back down and eats her lunch, then proceeds to call up Nicole. She invites Nicole over and it doesn't take long for her to arrive.

* * *

Waverly answers the door. "Hey baby, you sound so upset, is everything okay?" Nicole asks. "No baby, Wynonna has been locking herself in her room for hours and it's been happening now for over 3 months!" Nicole looks sad, "Baby we should get her help." Nicole says. "I need her to actually open up to me first though." Waverly replies. "Do you want me to try and talk to her?" Waverly shakes her head, "Thanks for offering but I'll try later on and see if I can get her to talk." Nicole nods, "Good luck baby!" Nicole kisses Waverly gently and they get locked into the kiss for a moment. They then sit on the couch watching TV. Waverly snuggling up against Nicole as Nicole holds her close.

* * *

Suddenly they hear the stairs and see Wynonna coming down! Nicole whispers, "I can leave if you want?" Waverly shakes her head, "No please stay." Waverly gets up off of the couch and approaches her sister. "Wynonna, are you feeling okay?" Wynonna does a half a smile, "Of course I am, I'm going out!" Waverly grabs her arm, "Please Wynonna, tell me what's going on?" Wynonna pulls her arm away, "I'm fine, I told you that I'm going out now." Waverly looks concerned, "Where are you going?" Wynonna opens the door about to leave, "I'm going to the bar, but don't you worry, I'll be back around Midnight." She shuts the door before Waverly can say another word. Waverly looks at the clock, "she's gonna stay at the bar for 4 hours!" 

* * *

"My cousin used to do the same thing but he was an alcoholic, he'd barely come out of his room." Nicole says. Waverly tears up, "Oh my god Nicole, do you think Wynonna is one too?" Nicole looks serious, "Look Waves, I'm not saying she is, but the behavior is very similar." Waverly thinks, "You know Nicole, I think you're right!" Nicole hugs Waverly holding her close. "What can I do?" Nicole is silent for a moment.."Well, I mean you could either talk to her or maybe also have your mom talk to her." Nicole thinks again, "Wait but probably best if only you talk to her, cause she won't trust you if you tell your mom." 

* * *

"How can I get her to open up about her problem though?" Nicole thinks some more, "Randomly bring up the topic, like start talking about me and then tell her about my cousin, tell her how I was there for him and he's in recovery." Waverly smiles, "Thanks for this advice, it's really helpful." Nicole smiles, "Any time baby, any time!" Waverly and Nicole cuddle up watching movies together when it becomes 11:50pm, Nicole decides to leave. "If you need me, remember you can text me." Waverly nods, "Thank you again!" Nicole leaves and Waverly sits back down on the couch. 

* * *

Shortly after, Wynonna walks inside the house. "Hey Waves, I think I'm gonna go to bed." Waverly gets up and stands in front of Wyonna, "Wait, please don't go yet, I have something I wanna tell you." Wynonna rolls her eyes, "Can't this wait until morning?" Waverly shakes her head, "Honestly, no it can't!" Wynonna sits down, leather jacket still on, smelling like smoke and alcohol from the bar. "So Nicole was here and do you know what she told me?" Wynonna shakes her head, "That she wants to have a baby with you?" Waverly laughs, "No not that, it was nothing about our relationship but it was something I never knew." Wynonna thinks, "She has a secret crush on me?" Waverly laughs again, "I don't think so." 

* * *

"She told me that her cousin and her were very close." Wynonna rolls her eyes, "Oh god that's sick!" Waverly rolls her eyes, "Wynonna not like that!" Wynonna nods, "Okay so continue." Waverly sighs, "So her cousin started pulling away from her and he would stay at other people's houses for a long time or in his own room." Wynonna looks serious, "Was he okay or suicidal?" Waverly shakes her head, "No not suicidal but she said he later admitted that he was an alcoholic, but the good news is Nicole stood by him and he's recovered!" Wynonna is silent for a moment, "You know Waves that's a great story but it's not always that easy for everyone!" 

* * *

Waverly nods, "Oh I know it's not, I just in my heart wish that more people like him had someone they could trust and someone to talk with about their problems." Wynonna nods, "Yeah that makes sense." Waverly sits there silent hoping for Wynonna to open up, but soon Wynonna gets off of the couch. Waverly sighs, she feels so helpless, what else can she do? Suddenly, Wynonna stops on the stairs and comes back down. "Is everything okay?" Waverly asks. Wynonna tears up and sits down on the couch by her. "No, in fact I have a problem Waves, like a big problem!" Waverly grabs Wynonna's hand holding it, "You can tell me anything and you know that." 

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and I know it makes me look weak as fuck!" Wynonna cries and no words come out for a moment. Waverly just hugs her, holding her close. "If there's one thing you aren't, that's weak and we all go through things, we all deal differently." Wynonna sobs getting tears on Waverly's shirt. "What's wrong?" Wynonna stops crying for a moment and is able to speak. "Life has just been getting to me lately, there's so much hate in the world, there's so many things I worry about, there's so many times I don't feel good enough." Waverly cries, "Please Wynonna, that's not true, you are so wonderful and I don't know where I'd be without you!" 

* * *

"What I'm trying to say is, Waves I'm an alcoholic!" Waverly and Wynonna cry, holding each other close for a few moments. "If you want me to get you help, I will!" Wynonna shakes her head, "I think I wanna try to stop on my own." Waverly looks shocked, "Wynonna are you sure, that's gonna be hard!" Wynonna looks shocked, "Wait you think I can't do it?" Waverly shakes her head, "No that's not what I meant, I mean I'm sure you can but if you can't then we can always get you help okay?" Wynonna nods, "Look Waves I'm gonna try to cut back slowly and eventually work my way off of it fully." Wynonna feels a weight lifted off of her shoulders from just telling her sister what has been bothering her.

* * *

"If I feel myself slipping even the slightest back to wanting or needing alcohol again, I'll get help." Waverly nods, "You promise you will?" Wynonna nods, "I promise!" Waverly hugs Wynonna and then they sit there for a moment in silence. "You mean so much to me Wynonna and if anything ever bothers you, anything at all, you can tell me." Wynonna smiles, "I know, I really should've told you sooner but I was scared." Waverly looks confused, "Scared of what?" Wynonna's lip quivers, "I was scared you'd want me to move out or just never talk to me again." Waverly tears up, "That won't happen, no matter what okay?" Wynonna grins, "Thank you Waves and I think I had enough alcohol for tonight, but tomorrow I start cutting back." 

* * *

"Wynonna, I'm proud of you and I mean that!" Wynonna looks confused, "Proud of me for what, I didn't do anything?" Waverly smiles, "You admitted you had a problem, that's the first step to wanting to solve it." Waverly hugs Wynonna again and they stay locked in the hug for a while. "Also I know the world can be shit and people can suck, but drinking won't fix those problems it will only hurt your health in the long run." Wynonna nods, "Yeah I know it was stupid but..." Waverly grabs Wynonna's hand, "Look it wasn't stupid but I just am saying that I want you around for a really long time, cause I love you!" Wynonna tears up and hugs Waverly again. "Thanks Waves, I really don't know what I'd do without you."


End file.
